149976-best-desktop-for-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- Just be aware (and badtreeomen is pretty lucky in terms of performance) as WS has a varied history with newer INTEL tech (noteably skylakes) and newer vid cards as I have heard people having problems with 980/980ti's. For reference I can push the same frames of a guy I know that has a 4770 (can't remember if it's the k version) and a 980ti in wildstar with my i5-2500k and a 770gtx. So just know that tid-bit. (This is not the hardwares fault, mostly the game) Edited February 27, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- Pretty decent (not that it matters to you) just be aware that it is last gen hardware compared to the skylakes (ie - i5-6600k) currently. Just want you to be aware in case you ever plan to upgrade as you go. I've known people to do great with haswells on ws while others suffer, it's really just hitting the jackpot. As for the 950 I'd expect somewhere around high-ultra (mostly leaning on high, but wouldn't be surprised if you could do ultra as well) settings. Side note: While a gpu helps just be aware that most mmo's are cpu dependent and therefore your choice of processor takes precendence over gpu (in this case both are good choices). As an aside and based on past anecdotal experience WS heavily favors intel/nvidia setups (notably on some dated intel/nvidia hardware as well). WS may be cartoony but it takes a good computer to run decently at high settings (with all the telegraphs and spell effects). For people that also push the boundaries of the newest tech (for example skylake processors with a 980ti or such) can also have problems with WS (I'll just keep it at that). Overall not a bad machine, and another question are you, the buddy, or both of you putting this together or are you looking to buy a complete system? (I built mine but I understand if you prefer decent pre-builts). Thing with WS is that it's hard to gauge reliable fps as some areas are just horrible for fps drops and such. Edit - Only thing I would change is upgrading to at least a 950ti/960 if at all possible. Edited February 29, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- just want to say i have the Sky i5 6600k and i don't have any problems with the game and all run smooth on my desktop. so maybe the ones with the problems having other parts that making the problems or carbine fixed it (but never had problem anyway) | |} ---- Like I said it's about winning the jackpot when it comes to your hardware :P Edited February 29, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- I'll be putting it together but he's going to help me since I've never done it, so it'll be a learning process. I would rather buy a pre-built if it's for a decent price, I don't really care about how the machine looks, just that it performs. | |} ---- Well it's a bit late and before I give you bad advice I'll sleep on it and get back to you later. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----